moviereviewfandomcom-20200213-history
Moviereview Wiki:Tutorial
This area was created to give you a wide variety of things you might need to know when making and editing pages. About Movie Reviews Wiki Movie Reviews Wiki is a collection of articles where the brightest gaming minds can layout out their reviews for movies in encyclopedic form. That means that these articles are MADE UP. We may describe Super Mario Galaxy 2, but really, we don't know any more than you do what it will actually look like. We may make up other reviews. The companies listed do not know about these movies. Hence the name of the site is the Movie Reviews Wiki, but what is really cool is how you can add your own reviews to this collection. Guidelines on what to make are elsewhere, but anyone can make their own idea. In summary, you will find reviews for possible games. You can enjoy others or make your own. Guidelines Our guidelines can be found at Moviereview Wiki:Simplified ruleset. Navigation The wiki is designed to resemble a video game. To add to that, navigation of our guidelines are divided into 5 sections: *New *Continue *Account *Tutorial *Community But that list is rather vague. A more descriptive list is in the Manual § Navigation. The articles on the wiki are joined through categories. The See More section may the best tool to use when looking for more great articles. General Editing New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' ' and the Movie Reviews Wiki tutorial (the rest of this page). * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. * . Wikia Help Wikia provides us with a glossary of editing question-and-answer help. It covers most of the stuff that you will need to edit pretty much everything. It has a range from help for novices, to reminders for experts. . On the other hand, it (obviously) doesn't cover everything. For the stuff it misses, . Specific Editing Guideline to Creating Articles Template:BOX|Filling out that awesome template ---- Wikia Help (More) Many of these come from my blog, as I like to keep track of them. But they will now be added here, to help you guys. There is , a list of "magic words" (" pages on the wiki" is written " pages on the wiki") and one of the best places ever to find answers to your questions. There is also a . Help with Accounts * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . Definitions Check the glossary. Being professional *On how to write professional articles. *This wiki has some licencing awesomeness you should know about! Things to remember: *This wiki is on the internet, and everyone can see your work. Act sharp or don't act at all is what we're saying! *Have fun creating your articles! We wish the best of luck to you and everyone here. *Talk pages are for discussing content. Discussions are for the community portal and forum. Your personal talk page is another place to have conversations. This page was made to communicate with the rest of the wiki our standards and remove similar sections that would appear on the main page talk page where they shouldn't be. *Talk page comments should always be signed with ~~~~ or just ~~~ *Confused about anything? Contact us! ---- Category:Help Category:Community